Tears
by kisakiasuka
Summary: (Aviso: contenido sexual explícito y lenguaje soez) No solo quería follarla, lo que era el acto de tener sexo en si. Es la mujer que amo, la mujer con la que voy a casarme, así que yo no la follo, yo hago el amor con ella.


**Tears**

Lo había hecho otra vez. Suspiré , colocándome la mano en la frente. Siempre la hacía llorar con este tipo de cosas. Nunca sabe tomarse las bromas como son, bromas, y siempre las interpreta de la peor manera posible. Las lágrimas de Maron caían como si fuese un grifo abierto mientras ella desesperadamente se limpiaba las lágrimas, berreando y volviendo a decir cosas entre llantos, inentendibles. Oía un "lo siento" ahogado acompañado de un "perdóname", que paró con un silencio repentino, acompañado de un grito de Maron.

-¡Me voy a mi casa! -En un impulso al oír esas palabras, agarré a Maron y la apoyé contra la pared, llamándola para que volviese en si. No era la primera vez que "perdía el control" de esta manera, y siempre necesitaba que me pusiese serio con ella para volver a la realidad-. ¡Suéltame! ¡Me voy!

-Maron, me pasé, lo siento, no te vayas-. Intentaba hacer contacto visual con ella, pero no hacía más que negar con la cabeza y chillar que la soltase, hasta que oí aquello que me hacía saber que Maron había llegado a un límite.

"¡TE ODIO!"

Y ahí se pasó.

Tocó donde no tenía que tocar.

Decidí apretarla fuerte contra la pared, comenzando a besarla intensamente agarrándola de sus pechos, haciendo fuerza hasta tal punto que comenzase a emitir pequeños gemidos de dolor. Aun así parecía querer negarse, así que bajé las manos hasta levantar la camiseta en un movimiento rápido, a la vez que su sujetador, comenzando a succionar uno de sus pezones, mordisqueándolo y tirando de el a mi antojo.

De fondo, como dulce melodía para mis oídos, tenía a Maron gimiendo, con sus rodillas y piernas temblando, así que tuve que poner mi pierna entre las suyas para que se sujetase de alguna manera y no cayese al suelo en cualquier momento. Era tan divertido y a la vez me ponía tanto jugar con Maron de esa manera. Quería jugar con sus pezones hasta que me suplicase que entrase dentro de ella, pero…

Siempre es de esta manera. Cuando no hago lo que Maron quiere, comienza a llorar.

No te vayas. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos. Sólo estoy enamorado de ti…

No tardé mucho en llevar a Maron a la mesa del salón, y abrirle de piernas de forma un poco brusca, al igual que cuando retiré su ropa interior, llevando directamente mis labios a su sexo.

Adoro cuando Maron comienza a gemirme que pare, arqueando su espalda mientras disfruta como la lamo ahí abajo. A pesar de que ya son varios años así, siempre lo disfruto como si fuese la primera vez. También me encanta cuando acepta que le gusta y pone su mano en mi pelo, comenzando a tirarme de el cada vez que mi lengua explora más alla de donde la vista puede ir.

Ya estaba comenzando a llegar a mi límite así que me levanté, introduciendo dentro de Maron directamente dos dedos, notando como su flujo ya había inundado su vagina por completo, aunque no es como si no lo hubiese saboreado ya…

-N-no, no, ahí… No me toqu-… -Siempre tengo que callar a Maron con un beso ahí. Se siente tan avergonzada cuando se trata de hacerle cosas a ella… Que simplemente hacen que me enamore más de ella y quiera darle tan fuerte hasta que _llore_.

Coloqué a Maron encima de mí, agarrando uno de sus pechos y apretándolo con fuerza, mientras que su mano derecha comenzaba a tocar mi pene, a palpar la situación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y no estaba muy equivocada, mis ganas de bajarme los pantalones y sentir con mi glande la entrada a su vagina eran infinitas, pero tenía que _castigarla_ por el lloriqueo anterior.

-Chia…ki, no… Si sigues haciendo eso… Me vendré…

-¿Está mal? Si lo haces, te llevaré a la cama-. Sonreí con malicia, introduciendo un tercer dedo dentro de ella y aumentando la velocidad de mis movimientos, tirándola encima de la mesa y succionando sus pechos de nuevo, hasta que llegó al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda como si se la hubiese metido por primera vez…

Decidí no molestarla más y permitirla disfrutar por completo del orgasmo, mientras seguía jadeando y moviendo sus piernas a un lado y a otro. Sonreí, limpiándome la boca satisfecho. La tomé en brazos-. Te dije que te llevaría a la cama, ¿verdad?

Maron abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero sin quejarse. Sabía lo que eso significaba perfectamente, pero me coloqué encima suya, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Siento lo de antes, lo que te dije-. No solo quería follarla, lo que era el acto de tener sexo en si. Es la mujer que amo, la mujer con la que voy a casarme, así que yo no la follo, yo _hago el amor con ella_ -. Vamos a hacerlo, Maron.

Pero ella apartó la cara, girándose y dándome la espalda-. Pero dije que te odiaba… ¿Me sigues queriendo…? -Reí, ¿cómo puede pensar ese tipo de cosas?- Yo también… Quiero que estemos juntos…

Cogí a Maron con fuerza para ponerla boca abajo. Nunca había probado a meterla desde esa postura nada más empezar, así que me daba curiosidad. A Maron no le gustaba para nada esa postura, le parecía muy incómoda y a nada que me movía fuera de lo "normal" acababa haciéndole daño. Aun así, como su vagina estaba lo suficientemente mojada, no hubo ningún problema respecto a entrar.

Maron soltó un gemido más fuerte de lo normal, así que comencé a moverme incitado por ese sonido. Entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez. Podía sentir como Maron arañaba la almohada y hundía la cabeza en ella para no chillar, para que los vecinos no nos oyesen, pero en un despiste mi pene salió, quedando entre sus dos nalgas.

Me pareció una sensación cómoda, así que comencé a moverme allí, lentamente. Eran suaves, calientes. No apretaba tanto como su vagina y la sensación era parecida… -¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Maron. Tenía las mejillas hinchadas como una niña pequeña.

-¿No te sientes bien? Déjame probar esto hoy… -Y le volví a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, dejando allí mi mano y agarrándola del pelo de vez en cuando, moviéndome cada vez más rápido. Ella se hacía la dura haciendo como que no sentía nada, pero en verdad ella también lo estaba disfrutando…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve, ni las veces que estuve a punto de llegar a correrme, pero finalmente sentí como el semen quería salir, y sin avisar a Maron de ello, decidí correrme en su espalda, a lo que ella soltó un pequeño quejido, levantándose y poniéndose a cuatro patas.

Vaya, y tiene que hacerlo justo ahora que he terminado…

Parecía molesta, pero me pareció buena oportunidad para darle un fuerte azote en la nalga derecha, dejando una marca roja y tumbándola de nuevo en la cama por la fuerza que había empleado.

-¡Chiaki, te odio!

-Siento decepcionarte, Maron; yo te amo.

* * *

Hii, bueno hoy lo subí un poco más tarde… Pero estoy aun en mi día (?) El tema de hoy era el thigh fuckin' y como no sé mucho sobre ello, no he podido hacerlo mejor… De todos modos, el tema de mañana tampoco me inspira... Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto bien, pero no me ha atraído este tema así que seguramente utilice a esta pareja de nuevo para otros fines… Hablando de inspiración, me he inspirado en el doujin oficial de Arina en el que hacen cositas, ¡vivan las referencias!

Dejen review si les gustó, ¡y nos vemos mañana, en el siguiente reto!

 _-Sandra._


End file.
